Put your poem here
Squidward the Painting Man Squidward the Painting Man He makes paintings better Like Mona Lisa and The Scream He makes paintings better. MY POEM Coach: GET HIM. (throws dodgeballs at me) The Epic Poem Story of Cheesecake-ville There once was a small town Named Cheesecake-ville. It was a quiet ol' town, Oh yes it was. But it could not keep its peace forever. For one fateful day, An army came From the Byzantimuete Empire Who wanted to conquer Cheesecake-ville For its food. But the town fought back, With pitchforks on fire, To just plain rocks. Now you might say, "Pfft these guys lost." But somethings May just surprise you When you least expect it. Ode to Tornadospeed They see him trollin' They hatin' The OC's he's snatching are so dumb and nerdy (They all see him) Ridin' dA (They can't stop him) Ridin' dA Tryin t'ban him but (He's still out) Ridin' dA Violets are... Roses are red That much is true Violets are purple not f**king blue LARRY: The Poem I've searched the front of the line, *da-dun da-dun da-dun* Swung to the other side of the vine, *da-dun da-dun da-dun* It is my des-ti-ny that LARRY will be mine! I WAS CALLIN' YOU LARRY! LARRY? LARRY!? NO IT AINT BARRY! IT'SSSSSSSSS LARRRRRRRRRRRYYYY! It is my des-ti-ny that LARRY wil be miiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneee!! Dreams When I was a little child I had a dream of monsters Then a few years later I had more dreams The dreams fell into darkness' hand And went to Nightmare Land. Now there's nightmares of BEN and worst of all Slenderman The Patrick Song/Stupid Land/Somewhere Else Don't I have to be stupid somewhere else? Not until four. Four o' clock, that is. Somewhere else Somewhere else Somewhere else Somewhere else Somewhere Else: A former peaceful blend Until Patrick showed up and made it's end Patrick was not a gentleman So he burned it down to make Stupid Land. Jokes such as Pinhead, and Finland, and the Secret Box, His hands were not filled with puddy All put up by his friend Funny Pat has a school where he teaches Wumbology You know I wumbo, you wumbo he she me Wumbo. Wumbo Wumboing The Study of Wumbo Its first grade He rode a horse in his own dream land He lost his quarter, fell into the sand. He was sad, but he said "and" He looked in the sand. He found his quarter, put it in the machine, worked again, it was a complete dream. Pat woke up, riding down the stream He said "Why not see the burgers steam?" He went to his own Krusty Krab Saw the cook Spongebob cooking in his "lab" Patrick bought a burger and blabbity-blab While Larry was outside, losing flab. Spongebob is a cook Not a complete rook He once rode a fish hook He has a pet snail named Gary, who once read a book in his Dream Land. Mr. Krabs A greedy guy Money, money, It's not honey Squidward Mediocre clarinet player He's a gentleman guy That plays his clarinet into the sky He does it really quite fine But nobody even gives him a dime Plankton He has a W.I.F.E. named Karen Always up to his evil schemes Nothing stops him from getting the formula He went crazy with Plan Z But was stopped when Sponge and Pat went to Shell City All this stuff in Stupid Land Once known as Somewhere Else Somewhere Else Somewhere Else Somewhere Else That poem. Roses are red, violets are blue, I have to go to the bathroom. sugar is sweet, and so are you. But the roses are wilting, and the violets are dead. The sugar bowl's empty, and so it your head. Good Poem Roses are turquoise, Violets are tagerine, My pingas is teal, The Game.